


Une éternité ce n'est pas suffisant

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alone, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Incest, Love, Not A Happy Ending, One-Shot, Sad, Short, mentions of a brother in love with his sister, thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: La caisse dans laquelle était emprisonné Tristan s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les profondeurs de l'océan à chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient.





	Une éternité ce n'est pas suffisant

**Author's Note:**

> The originals est à Julie Plec.

La caisse dans laquelle était emprisonné Tristan s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les profondeurs de l'océan à chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient. Sa situation était horrible, surtout depuis que son esprit avait été expulsé de l'endroit où l'avait placé les sorcières d'Aya. Il n'aimait pas cela, qui aurait aimé être enfermé seul dans un conteneur qui le noyait toutes les trois secondes, et pourtant ce n'était pas ça le pire. 

Le pire c'était qu'il n'était plus avec Aurora, qu'il avait été séparé de sa petite sœur chérie et qu'en ce moment il ne savait pas ce que les Mikaelson lui faisait endurer, ni même si elle était encore en vie. C'était ça le plus difficile à supporter pour lui, ne pas être avec elle pour veiller sur elle et la protéger. 

Il lui avait juré qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, et qu'il ne lui arrivait jamais rien, c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles il la faisait interner aussi souvent. Il avait été là pour elle depuis sa naissance et à présent ils étaient séparés, dépendants du bon vouloir des originels. Il espérait qu'elle avait échappé et qu'elle était à l'abri loin, préparant un plan pour le sauver 

Il ferma les yeux et revit les derniers moments qu'il avait passé avec elle avant qu'ils ne soient séparés et qu'il ne replonge dans l'horreur de sa situation. Il visualisa le moment où il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait et où elle avait versé des larmes en ayant peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. 

Aurora, sa douce, sa belle, sa malicieuse Aurora, celle qu'il aimait plus qu'une sœur, il n'avait plus pu taire ce secret, il avait voulu qu'elle sache ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle et qu'aucun autre homme ne pourrait l'aimer comme lui. Il sentait encore l'odeur de lavande du shampoing qu'elle utilisait en souvenir de leur enfance. Il avait encore l'impression de la serrer contre lui. Il l'entendait encore s'excuser de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. 

Ils avaient été plus de milles ans ensemble, ce qui était beaucoup plus longtemps qu'ils n'auraient pu l'être s'ils étaient restés des humains, et pourtant cela ne lui suffisait pas, il en voulait plus, encore plus de sourires de Rory, plus de rires de Rory, plus de bisous et de câlins avec Rory. Il désirait encore plus de temps avec elle et moins d'enfermements, moins de traitements qui ne fonctionnent pas, et moins de temps à la tête du Strix et moins de temps consacré à la recherche d'un moyen pour éliminer définitivement les Mikaelson

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie Tristan , le fier Tristan de Martel eut peur parce qu'il n'était pas certain de revoir celle qu'il adorait plus que tout, et cette idée lui était insupportable. Cette caisse continuait de sombrer dans les méandres marins, et elle n'était pas la seule, il sombrait avec elle. 

« Aurora je t'aime où que tu sois ne l'oublie pas. »


End file.
